


Anything, Angel

by aworldofgrey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldofgrey/pseuds/aworldofgrey
Summary: Some time after the apocalypse that wasn't Crowley and Aziraphale spend some quality time together at Crowley's flat, or more specifically, in his bed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Anything, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fanfic and first smut. Well, it's technically a rewritten version of my first fic and first smut that I posted here then later deleted because I was not satisfied with it. I feel very shy about posting this, but I love the ineffable husbands and they've inspired me to share what I've created. I hope that you enjoy it! Comments/constructive criticism welcome. ^_^

Crowley was draped over Aziraphale in a horizontal translation of his usual slouch. They were splayed across the dark silken sheets of Crowley’s rather large and excessively extravagant bed. Well, technically it was their bed now, since Aziraphale spent at least as much time in Crowley’s flat as he did at the bookshop these days. In fact, they’d been discussing the possibility of getting a place to share somewhere quiet and out of the way where no one would bother them. It only made sense now that there was no need to hide from their respective (former) sides.

At the moment, both he and Crowley were quite naked, their clothes having been miracled off and away some time ago. Aziraphale couldn’t say how long they’d been laying there, kissing and caressing one another. After all, neither of them was in any hurry, not any more, and what a wonder and a relief it was.

Crowley nuzzled his face into the crook of Aziraphale's neck, letting his forked tongue flick out to taste the sensitive flesh there before starting to nip and suck . With a contented sigh, Aziraphale turned his head to offer better access. 

"Crowley, dear, " he breathed against his ear, "this is lovely, but perhaps we could...ah...could move on to the -er- main event, as it were…" 

His cock was terribly hard and aching and Crowley's was in a similar state, pressing into the softness of his stomach. Crowley pulled away to look down at him and chuckled, smiling softly. Even as almost uncomfortably aroused as he was, Aziraphale’s somewhat – creative- euphemisms never failed to amuse him. 

“What? What is it?” Aziraphale asked, a bit perplexed.

“Nothing angel,” Crowley replied, suppressing a grin, “Just… your dirty talk could use some work.”

“Crowley!”

A bark of laughter was the only response he received. 

“Hmph! Well, I’m not the one ruining the mood,” Aziraphale continued petulantly, turning his (rather flushed) face to the side.

“Aw, come on Aziraphale,” said Crowley. “You know I’m jussst teasing.”

He gently cupped his face to turn it so they were eye to eye once more. Aziraphale pinched his lips into a mock moue of irritation, an expression Crowley was quick to kiss away. Feeling the curl of a smile against his own lips, he pulled back barely an inch, his breath ghosting across Aziraphale’s face. 

“So,” he murmured, “what are you in the mood for this time, angel?” 

Aziraphale squirmed against the bedding.  
“You,” he replied, his smile turning coy. 

“Obviously, but how…in particular?” Crowley asked, letting their noses brush together. 

“You know what I like, my dear.”

“Maybe… but I’d rather you tell me exactly what you want.”

Running his hand along the sinuous length of his back, Aziraphale tilted his face upwards to meet Crowley in another kiss. 

“You. Inside me. That’s what I want… right now,” he said, this time without any trace of hesitance. 

“Ngk…. Sssounds good to me, angel,” Crowley rasped out in reply. 

He let the fingers of his right hand trail down Aziraphale’s front, brushing over his peaked nipples, and the swell of his stomach, giving the softest of caresses to his throbbing member before coming to rest at the pucker between his perfect arse cheeks. Crowley grinned when he found slickness already there and slowly pushed two fingers in at once. Aziraphale let out a gasp which quickly became a moan, and arched into the intruding digits, spreading his legs wider. 

"Already slick and loose for me, love? " Crowley purred. "Someone's eager. Thought you didn't like using -frivolous miracles-,” he continued, teasingly. 

Aziraphale, groaning in frustration (and quite possibly mild exasperation), pushed his hips down in an attempt to draw Crowley's wickedly talented fingers deeper. Huffing out a laugh, Crowley stroked those fingers along his angel's inner walls, stretching and probing, before curling them to find his sweet spot and rubbing against it mercilessly. Aziraphale moaned and writhed, and thrust against him, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Crowley!" he gasped out. "If you -ahhng- if you keep that up I'm going to come, and I'd much rather have you inside me when I do!"

A lustful growl curled from Crowley's throat, as he retracted his fingers. His yellow-gold eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room. He bent down to claim Aziraphale's lips in a passionate kiss that was all heat and tongue and panting breaths neither of them truly needed. 

"Of course, angel, whatever you want... Anything at all, " he murmured as they broke apart.

Crowley settled himself between Aziraphale's ample thighs and groaned as he grasped his leaking effort, slicking himself with the help of a minor miracle and his own pre come. He rubbed the head against his fluttering entrance before carefully pressing inside until he was fully seated. Aziraphale was looking up at him dazedly, his eyes filled with such affection that Crowley could hardly hold his gaze. 

"Alright, angel?" He all but whispered. 

"Yes, my dear, " Aziraphale replied, wrapping his legs around Crowley's waist and tugging him impossibly closer. "Rather better than alright, actually."

A smirk played around the corners of his mouth, and with that, Crowley began to move. He would never tire of this feeling, of being inside Aziraphale, of taking him to pieces with pleasure. He thrust in, slow and deep, again and again, savouring the sensations. 

"-Hnng-... Crowley, love, please," Aziraphale panted. "Faster....harder." 

So, Crowley complied. He never could deny Aziraphale, after all, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't just as desperate for more. He set up a punishing pace, fucking into him with all his strength, Aziraphale meeting him thrust for thrust. The sounds of the vigourous slapping of skin against skin, thumping of the bed against the wall and a stream of gasps and moans filled the room. 

"C-Crowley I'm - close-" 

"Me too, angel."

He reached between them to grip Aziraphale's straining cock and began to stroke in time with his relentless thrusts. Adjusting his angle slightly, he pounded into the spot that would make him fall apart. 

"Come on angel, you're almost there... Come for me love."

It was enough to push Aziraphale over the edge and he came hard, choking out Crowley's name and coating both their fronts with his seed. Feeling Aziraphale tighten around him, Crowley wasn't far behind. He thrust in several more times before he tensed, and shuddered through his own climax. They remained unmoving for what seemed like ages, still joined and basking in their shared afterglow. Eventually, Crowley shifted, gently pulling out, which elicited a soft whimper of disappointment from Aziraphale at their separation. With a snap of his fingers they were both clean and he settled in behind the angel, wrapping his arms about him in a protective embrace. 

"Love you, " Crowley murmured into his soft curls. 

"I love you too, dear," Aziraphale replied, turning his head to steal a sleepy kiss. "I always will. "

A peaceful silence fell between them, but it was soon broken when Aziraphale spoke again, pulling Crowley out of the drowsy haze to which he’d been succumbing.

“I’m sorry, Crowley,” he said quietly, “for taking so long to say it the first time… for keeping you waiting, letting you doubt-”

“Hey now, none of that Aziraphale,” Crowley soothed. “We’ve been over this. You’ve nothing to apologize for, alright? The world didn’t end, and we’re together now. We have each other. That’s all that matters.”

“Yes… yes, I suppose you’re right, my dear,” said Aziraphale, relaxing back into his warmth. “We have each other… and I promise to never leave your side.”

“Good. Glad that’s settled then,” Crowley sighed contentedly, coiling more tightly around him. 

Aziraphale smiled, and closed his eyes. Perhaps this was all too good to be true, and perhaps there would be worse days to come. In fact, they were almost certain that there would be. For the time being though, they intended to enjoy the calm before the storm, however long it may last and as they drifted off into a deep sleep in one another’s arms, both marveled at the thought of their shared eternity.


End file.
